Ángel Guardián
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Era cierto que Aiko ya no podía estar con Asuna, pero Kazuto sabía que en vez de una madre ella obtuvo un ángel guardián. Familia Kirigaya, muerte.


La ida de regreso de la escuela era siempre igual para Kazuto y Aiko. La pequeña de 8 años le contaría lo aburrida que estuvo la lección de historia al punto de casi quedarse dormida, le diría de las locuras que hicieron sus amigas durante el receso y cómo su maestra favorita de matemáticas la felicitaría por la excelente tarea entregada. Podría parecer repetitivo, pero Kazuto adoraba escuchar a su hija narrar las cosas tan apasionadamente.

Una vez que regresaran a casa Kazuto iría de inmediato a la cocina a preparar la comida dejando de lado un par de horas su trabajo que realizaba en casa mientras Aiko miraba la tele. O al menos esa era la rutina usual.

En vez de lanzar su mochila al sofá Aiko la colocó al pie de la puerta y siguió a su padre a la cocina, tomando asiento en la mesa. Kazuto la miró por un momento confundido, después de todo él sabía que uno de sus programas favoritos estaba a punto de empezar y era raro que ella se lo perdiera.

Viendo más de cerca la expresión de su hija Kazuto pudo distinguir confusión y frustración en su rostro. Algo la estaba molestando.

"Hoy seguimos ensayando para la obra del día de las madres, pero no sé por qué yo debo participar. Ya le dije a la maestra que no quiero pero no me hace caso…"

Ah con que era eso.

Kazuto le sonrió y acarició su cabello cariñosamente intentando evitar que se angustiara.

"¿Pero si sabes que yo y tu abuela Kyouko vamos a ir a verte verdad?"

Aiko asintió tímidamente, no del todo convencida. "Pero se supone que es para las mamás… ¿no es raro que yo no tenga mamá? Mis compañeros me van a decir cosas."

La conversación se tornó de repente seria y Kazuto decidió tomar asiento frente a ella. "Todos tenemos una mamá. Es diferente no haberla conocido."

Nunca había sido un problema para Aiko hablar de Asuna. Extrañamente no sentía tristeza o melancolía porque simplemente nunca la conoció, y de cierta manera 'no sabía de lo que se perdía'. Desde que tenía memoria Kazuto estuvo con ella, y ella era feliz con el cariño de su padre. No había un vacío en su corazón o añoranza por amor maternal, después de todo según sus memorias jamás lo recibió.

"¿Tú… tú también sabes cómo se siente verdad?"

"Supongo que en cierta forma sí."

Era verdad que Kazuto tampoco conoció a su verdadera madre, pero él si sabía lo que era amor maternal. Sabía lo diferente que era una madre de un padre, su forma de criarte y protegerte. Pero justo como Midori se aseguraba de contarle de su madre, Kazuto hacía lo posible para que Aiko también supiera de Asuna.

Kazuto miró un par de fotos de su madre pero nunca se las quedó, sentía que lo mejor era que Midori las cuidara considerando que las apreciaría mucho más que él. Sin embargo en vez de mantenerlas reservadas como lo hacía Midori, el hogar de Kazuto tenía fotos de Asuna a plena vista. Tal era la necesidad de Kazuto de ver la sonrisa de su esposa que junto a su cama tenía una foto de Asuna y Aiko para empezar bien el día.

Con una mirada de culpa Aiko suspiró y miró al suelo evadiendo los ojos de su padre. "En la escuela siempre que me preguntan si extraño a mi mamá no sé qué decir. ¿Cómo puedo extrañar a alguien que jamás conocí? ¿Debería estar triste de no haberla conocido?"

Claramente esta no era la primera vez que Aiko se preocupaba por esto. Kazuto estaba consternado que apenas escuchaba esto de su hija. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo había guardado?

"Aiko, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Asuna? ¿Qué es ella para ti?" Kazuto evadió las preguntas de su hija por el momento, esperando poder adentrarse más en su corazón respecto a ese tema tan delicado.

Aiko juntó sus manos con los ojos aún clavados al suelo, pensando en cómo expresarse lo más precisamente posible.

"Supongo que como un ángel… todo lo que sé es que era una mujer que me quería mucho, y cada vez que la recuerdas te ves muy feliz. Siento que es alguien que me resguarda, y la verdad del solo pensarlo también me alegra."

Finalmente levantando la mirada Aiko se sonrojó al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Kazuto brillando aliviado.

"No te parece raro ¿o sí?"

Era cierto que Aiko ya no podía estar con Asuna, pero Kazuto sabía que en vez de una madre ella obtuvo un ángel guardián.

"Claro que no." Kazuto sonrió tiernamente. "Yo también creo que Asuna cuida de ti. Y tienes razón, nadie puede extrañar a alguien que jamás conoció. Lo único importante es que sepas que tú estás aquí conmigo por ella, y estoy seguro que lo que más quiere es que vivas feliz."

Aiko sonrió por primera vez desde que llegaron a casa, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante.

"¿Acaso ella murió por mi culpa?"

Los ojos de Kazuto se llenaron de pánico, e instintivamente se acercó a abrazar a su hija. "Por supuesto que no…" Le susurró tranquilamente, hundiendo sus dedos en los largos cabellos oscuros de la niña.

Recordando vívidamente ese periodo de su vida Kazuto suspiró preocupado; lo último que quería era que su hija se sintiera culpable por la muerte de Asuna. "Tú eras solo una bebé y Asuna se enfermó gravemente. Fueron muchas circunstancias y no pudimos hacer mucho…"

Aiko siempre se sentía a salvo en los brazos de su padre y sus palabras le reconfortaban la conciencia. Había una calidez en sus abrazos de la cual nunca se cansaba, pero la pequeña podía sentir el dolor que emanaba de Kazuto.

"¿La extrañas mucho?"

Kazuto soltó a su hija y acarició su rostro con gentileza, sonriendo melancólicamente. "Sí, la extraño. Pero contigo aquí no me siento solo."

El momento que Aiko nació Kazuto notó inmediatamente que tenía los hermosos ojos avellana de su esposa. Era como si regresara en el tiempo por un instante, como si Asuna lo estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de su hija. Sabía que un fragmento de él y de Asuna vivían en Aiko, y Kazuto los podía distinguir fácilmente.

Aiko sonrió aliviada, recobrando el buen humor que tenía hace poco olvidando sus preocupaciones.

"¿Y dirías que me parezco a ella?" Los ojos de Aiko destellaron con genuina curiosidad, una risita ansiosa escapándose de sus labios.

"Pero claro, ¿qué no has visto las fotos de Asuna?" Kazuto tomó la mejilla de la niña y se la apretó traviesamente, sonriendo a lo despistada que ella podía ser.

"¡Sí papá pero ella es pelirroja yo no!" Aiko rio inocentemente tratando de zafarse de los dedos que la cosquilleaban.

"Las dos son igual de preciosas, testarudas también." Kazuto al fin dejó ir de su mejilla y por un instante miró a Aiko con dulzura. "Y tienes los mismos ojos que ella."

Aiko parpadeó confundida por unos segundos, no del todo percatada de la gran semejanza que Kazuto veía entre las dos. Llena de curiosidad apoyó los codos sobre la mesa descansando su mentón entre sus manos, fijando su completa atención a Kazuto.

"Papá, ¿cómo era mamá?"

La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa considerando que esa era la primera vez que Aiko le preguntaba algo semejante, pero el repentino interés de la niña por saber más de su madre en cierto modo era encantador.

"Vaya, ¿por dónde empezar?" Kazuto se preguntó a sí mismo con una sonrisa apenada.

Los miles de momentos que vivió con Asuna corrieron por su mente acelerados, recordando las incontables cualidades que Kazuto amaba de su esposa. Pero a pesar de las muchas opciones logró encontrar las palabras para continuar, hablando con tanta fluidez y alegría que pensarías que convivió con Asuna apenas ayer.

Poco a poco comenzó a hablar más apasionadamente, una enorme sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. Los dos reían ante los pequeños hábitos de Asuna, y por un momento Kazuto juró haber sentido una cierta tibieza postrada sobre su mano vacía. Una tibieza que lo reconfortaba, que le aseguraba que jamás estarían solos.

* * *

 **Notas**

(Whoops no es día de las madres)

Pues leí recientemente muchos fanfics con Asuna fallecida así que lo quise intentar también xD

Hay algo en la idea de Kazuto cuidando solo de su hija que me parece super tierna y triste a la vez. El atesoraría a su hija como nada más en el mundo, no solo porque ve a Asuna en ella sino porque ella es la prueba viviente de que Asuna y él se enamoraron.

Por cierto en este fanfic Asuna no murió en el parto, sino mas que nada veo más posible que a pesar de lo frágil que quedó su cuerpo por SAO los médicos lograron mantenerla estable durante el parto. Es después de tener a su hija que el cuerpo de Asuna queda débil y más vulnerable a enfermarse. No pensé en una enfermedad exacta por la que muere pero ustedes entienden la idea.  
También creo que Kyouko se encariñaría de Aiko eventualmente y ella y Kazuto estarían en buenos términos~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias de antemano por los reviews!


End file.
